Mixed Signals
by DreamerAngel17
Summary: Sometimes Romano and America are on the same page. Other times, they're not even on the same chapter. Collection of Romerica oneshots.
1. Dreams Money Can Buy

AN: This might turn into a series of one-shots.

So yeah.

* * *

_I really want you to know how precious you are to me._

_You're not just my boyfriend, you're my other half._

_You're everything to me._

Alfred yanks Lovino back towards his person. Dammit, he's not letting him walk away from him this easily, fight or no fight. It's as if every time they get into an argument, Alfred finds himself on the receiving end of his Italian boyfriend's angry storm outs but not this time.

Said Italian man takes in a calming breath. And yanks his arm away from Alfred. The blonde looks scandalized.

"I told you, it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Then what the fuck was it Alfred?"

The blonde shrinks back at the use of his full name, but stands his ground all the same. "Nothing! Why are you so convinced-"

"_I know what I saw, dammit!"_

They both jump at the sudden outburst.

"…what did you see?" Alfred finally asks. The silent moment was brief but it felt like an eternity and he needed something to fill the void.

Lovino directs his eye contact somewhere else. He mumbles something incoherently, that Alfred can't decipher even by straining his hearing.

"What?"

"I said I saw you leaving me, okay?" He brings his eyesight back to Alfred, "I saw you with that Russian and you two looked so happy and fuck, I just-I thought he was going to take you away from me!"

Lovino's pacing now, twitching his fingers in agitation. That's never a good sign, Alfred thinks to himself. Pacing is never a good sign for either of them, it just shows how volatile their situation is and Alfred hates that.

"I mean you two would be so fucking _perfect_." The venom laced in the word 'perfect' stings Alfred in the heart. "He's always around and you never seem to mind it. He touches you all the time, don't think I haven't noticed, he threatens you, he _touches _you and you _let _him do it.'

"We're just friends Lovi, I swear it."

"That's not the kind of shit friends do." Lovino folds his arms over his chest as he marches in his paced-circle.

"Lovino. There's nothing going on between me and Ivan. I swear to you, we're not messing around." Alfred tries. He knows about his boyfriend's insecurities and he tries not to put himself in situations like these. His friends however, don't know about Lovino's lack of faith in himself, and their actions always throw Alfred to the wolves.

Lovino's still pacing in his circle of ire.

"Lovi."

Alfred watches his angry brunette storm from one side of the room to the other.

"Lovino."

He's getting worried now. This scene's looking too familiar from earlier; far too much like the set up of a storm out.

"Lovino, look at me."

The brunette is mumbling something in his native tongue that Alfred wishes he could translate.

"_Please_."

Lovino acts like he doesn't hear him. He feels his emotions boiling to the surface but he dares not speak.

Until he feels a pair of arms pull him towards a warm body.

Alfred doesn't trust his voice right now. He's tired of this, tired of all the misconceptions between them. These things that only cause tension and heartbreak between them. They're a fresh couple, been together for two years, they can't end so soon. He can't-no he _won't _lose Lovino over something as mundane as this.

He loves him too much.

"Alfred."

The blonde says nothing, clutching Lovino tighter to his chest and burying his face in the Italian's silky brown locks.

"Alfred."

"I don't want to lose you Lovino. Ivan doesn't mean anything to me, I promise you."

Alfred pulls back to look Lovino in the eyes, letting his heart do the talking for him.

"You're the only one I've got eyes for, you and only you. You're perfect for me. You're everything I want in a partner. I know we've only been together for two years but I can see us putting in time, going for the long haul. Please understand me."

Lovino stares into Alfred's eyes, with a stern frown marring that beautiful face. There are so many things on his mind, things that he can't properly word because the blonde's words have choked him up. So he pushes Alfred away, the one thing he knows he can do. Alfred's heart drops to his stomach.

It soars when Lovino reaches back to take his hand to lead him out of the room.

He doesn't know where they're going but they'll figure it out one day, he supposes.


	2. Hate Sleeping Alone

AN: Blame Drake for this because I don't know who's POV this is written in.

Ambiguous song fic one-shot is ambiguous

* * *

_I'd rather be with you/but you are not around_

_So Imma call somebody up/and see if they be down_

_Because I hate sleeping alone_

_I hate sleeping alone_

"Kiss me like you miss me."

And he does, enveloping his other half in strong arms and leveling him until they end up as a hump of tangled limbs on his living room floor. This is how they end up, it's always how they end up, in a pile of each other on the floor with heaving chests and soft promises.

"I missed you that much."

"I barely felt that."

"Am I losing my touch?"

"You have to _have_ one to lose one."

Seamlessly they separate, only to gravitate towards each other again. Horizontal bodies pressed tightly together, like the last two puzzle pieces of a jigsaw. Hands moving, tongues lapping, legs wrapping and trapping the two to each other. Kisses grow longer the less breath they take and when they do pause, it's for breathy moans of their names laced with desire.

The temperature between them lowers enough to allow them to clamber up on his couch. They collapse into a sweaty lump of lovers on his old couch, panting.

"I hate sleeping alone." His other half mutters into some body part he can't see. He silently agrees, it's a sentiment shared between them and both of them hate it. Alone is what each of them hates, it's what drove them to each other in the beginning. It is a fear that they both have, even as they are together.

_Half the time we don't end up fucking/I don't ask him for nothing_

_you leave me in the morning/I don't see him for months_

_But I just hate sleeping alone_

_I hate sleeping alone_

He sighs heavily into the worn cushion, the mood gone. "I'm trying."

"Try harder."

He leads them both in the untangling of their limbs, "What do you want me to say?"

His other half doesn't answer, he assumes the topic is dropped. They break away and stay outside of each other's orbits on the couch. He wants to tell him that everything will be okay and that they'll be alright but he can't. As long as they keep these rendezvous discreet, he can't guarantee anything and he hates it.

"You want this, don't you?" The other one asks from within his orbit range.

"Whatever it is we have."

"You know what I mean." A hint of frustration hidden in the tone.

A silence falls upon them, quiet and contemplative. He doesn't know if he should be worried or relieved by it. "…I want it to be something more, something bigger."

The feeling's mutual but he can't bring himself to say it.

* * *

_AN: What is this writing style? And this ending? *flips table*_

_Little blurb though-One of my fics is being translated into Russian. I can't read it but I'm honored, really. Think I'm gonna post a link to it on my profile._


End file.
